


Turnabout is Fairplay

by disney_rox_my_sox



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_rox_my_sox/pseuds/disney_rox_my_sox
Summary: Darcy decides to play a naughty game with her boys while they are away on a mission. She calls them up for a little phone sex, knowing they can't do anything about it. Bucky makes plans and has Steve help him teach Darcy that it's not polite to tease.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is not a continuation of the soulmate fic. Really, this is just a smutty little (not little - OMG, I'm sorry) fic about my favourite ot3.
> 
> None of the characters belong to me (ha, I wish!). I am only borrowing them to play with them for a little while, before returning them safely to their owners.
> 
> ***Because I can, I have taken liberties with the Marvel universe and hacked away at it to pick and choose what facts/details/situations suit my story.

“Hello, boys.”

“DARCY!”

At the sudden outburst from both Steve and Bucky, the rest of the Avengers team looked up from their various enterprises. They were currently awaiting extraction in one of the many avenger safehouses after a mission. Each hero had been content to follow their own pursuits during this downtime. Tony had been sitting at the table, field kit out with portable tools, tinkering with the repulsor blasters on one of his suit’s gauntlets. Clint had somehow pulled out a package of 100 rubber bands (likely from one of the numerous hide-away pockets in his tac pants) and was performing trickshots, choosing different targets around the room. Thor was lounging on one of the couches in front of the tv in the corner and munching from a box of crackers he had found in the cupboards of the little kitchenette. The Hulk had not been needed on this mission, so Bruce was not in attendance. Which left only Natasha as the last person to acknowledge the two super soldiers. The Widow was sitting on the floor, with her back resting against the wall and her phone in her lap. She also had a disturbingly smug look on her face.

“Did you two say something?” She asked blandly.

Clint, who had worked with Natasha longest and knew every nuance of his partner’s voice, immediately sensed there was more going on than her simple question. “Spill it, guys. Why all the shouting about little Double D?”

“Uhhh…” Steve, bless his all-American-boy heart, was at a loss for what to say when put on the spot. Bucky wasn’t helping him, either. 

Though he was no longer the Captain’s silent companion since breaking through Hydra’s programing and gaining full control of the Winter Soldier, there were times he prefered to dawn the blank mask and keep his thoughts to himself. Like now for instance. He swore he heard their girl’s voice through his comms. Since Steve had shouted out too, Bucky could only assume he had heard it also. He just had no intention of sharing that fact with the rest of the team assembled around him in the apartment-like room. To say it was lacking privacy was an understatement.

“You’ll be seeing her soon enough, gentlemen. No need to get so anxious.” Natasha purred. However, she did not pursue the matter. She merely gave one more smirk in the direction of Steve and Bucky, then she went back to resting her head against the wall. She pulled out a pair of earphones from some invisible slit in the catsuit she wore on missions, plugged one end into her phone and the other into her ears, then, for all intents and purposes, ignored the men around her.

Clint was curious. However, if Natasha was letting the matter drop, it meant she knew what was going on. And if she knew what was going on and was choosing to deliberately ignore it, then it wasn’t something he needed to know about. And while he could likely try and fish some information out of Steve (no chance on Bucky, he was as much of a vault as Natasha on certain things), he got the distinct impression from his partner to drop the matter. So he went back to shooting at whatever object he deemed an acceptable challenge.

Steve was grateful that both of the spies were dropping the issue. He turned to Tony next, and while that man could be the biggest pest when it came to gossip and secrets, his mind seemed to be elsewhere. 

The stabilisers in his one glove were malfunctioning due to some shrapnel and debris griming up the wires, and he wanted to get it cleaned out. Since he wasn’t in his tower where he could order Jarvis, or Dum-E, or one of his numerous bots to do the cleaning, he needed to keep his attention focused. He did, however, have enough mindfulness of the goings-on around him that he could input some of his signature snark. He had a reputation to uphold, after all. “Going senile already? Darcy’s not here, remember? Do we need to put you in a home? There’s a nice retirement complex about a half hour’s drive from my place in Malibu. Sunny Days, or some other optimistic euphemism for old age. I’ll have Jarvis book you two a tour when we return stateside. Maybe you can get adjoining rooms. Nice view of the pool. I’m sure Darcy could visit you when all the other residents’ grandchildren come.”

“Cork it, Stark.” Bucky growled.

“Touchy. Is it ‘cause you missed your nap today, Bucky Bear?” Tony quipped.

Bucky opened his mouth to say more, but Steve’s hand on his shoulder made him pause. Since there was no comeback, Tony assumed he won. He gave himself a mental high five, then went back to his cleaning and soon forgot about the others in the room with him.

Through all of this, Thor had only given a cursory glance up from the tv show he was watching before he returned to his program. There was no one else paying attention to Steve and Bucky now. Cautiously, Steve turned from his spot on the floor beside Bucky so he was facing his lover and had his back to the others. Bucky remained leaning against the wall with one leg stretched out in front of him. His farthest knee from Steve was bent up, and he brought his metal arm up from his side to place his elbow on it and rest his chin in his hand. Now both he and Steve were able to talk. If they were quiet, no one would hear their conversation, and since they had their mouths covered or turned away, no one could read their lips.

Steve cleared his throat carefully before whispering quietly. “You there, Darcy?”

“Who else were you expecting, Handsome?” Came the chuckled reply.

Steve and Bucky perked up. While it had not been a particularly hard mission, it had been long and tedious. They had been away from their girl for nearly two weeks now. Aside from some check-in texts, they had not heard from her. Hearing her voice now, slightly husky through the comms, was a welcome boon for the boys. It had them even more eager to get back to her. There was one problem though.

“Not that it ain’t a real treat hearing your sweet voice, Doll,” Bucky started softly. Since he was far more security conscious than even Steve when it came to the protection of their girl, it was no surprise that his voice held a stern note. “But verbal communications are supposed to be silent ‘til we return to American airspace. Can never know who’s listenin’ in.”

“Ooh, whatchya gonna do ‘bout it, Soldier?” Came Darcy’s teasing reply. “You gonna spank me? That’ll be pretty hard since you’re all the way over there, and I’m all the way over here.. in our bed.”

Bucky growled lowly at the implications of that. Heat sparked in his belly and coiled tensely at the back of his neck. He clenched the fist that was resting on one of Steve’s thighs. Darcy’s voice, her words, made him instantly aware of the warmth beneath his hand. Normally, on a mission, Bucky could temper the lust he felt for Steve. But Darcy’s teasing was making him remember that one of his lovers was right beside him, and that they hadn’t touched each other, or even kissed, since they started this op.

Steve could see his lover’s blue eyes harden to shards of ice with his lust. He felt the hand resting on his thigh tighten to a close. It was always fascinating to see Bucky be overtaken with want; it was one of the rare times he did not put a shutter over his emotions. Darcy’s voice, the slightly raspy, just woke up, straight up sex sound of it, was one of the surest ways to get Bucky riled. And while Steve was better at controlling himself when Darcy teased them, he was not immune to her. He definitely was not immune to seeing and being so near Bucky’s reaction, and he could feel himself reacting in turn.

“I’m serious, Darcy.” Came Bucky’s gruff reply.

“Uh-oh. First name. I must really be in trouble.” Both men could almost see the smirk playing across her slick red lips.

Steve adjusted himself in his pants surreptitiously. The movement caused Bucky’s gaze to zero in on the hardening bulge at his crotch. When the brunet licked his lips, Steve groaned lightly. “Come on, Sweetheart. What if one of the guys turns on their comms and hears you talkin’?”

At the thought that anyone besides him or Steve would hear Darcy’s dirty talk, Bucky tore his eyes off of Steve’s lap and glared at the other Avengers. He was looking for any signs that they might be listening in. When the others seemed oblivious and entertaining only themselves, Bucky relaxed a little, but only a little. 

“I’m so much better than that, Steve.” Darcy chided. “Don’t you have any faith in me?”

That falsely innocent tone made the men instantly aware that something was up. “What did you do, Doll?”

“Well, Bucky, I’m glad you asked. I am ever so clever.” Darcy sounded so pleased with herself. “So the first thing I did was bribe a certain spider with a double batch of dark chocolate lava cake cookies.”

Steve and Bucky looked to where Natasha was resting, still listening to her music. She could have been plotting world domination or mentally reorganising the furniture in her apartment at the tower for all they could tell. However, it did make sense now, why Natasha had dropped the topic so quickly earlier. Normally, when she sensed something potentially juicy, she was on it like a bloodhound.

“After buying her eternal devotion and unbreakable secrecy concerning this matter, I enacted my plan.” Darcy continued in their ears. “I had Nat switch out your comms after the mission. No one else has access to this signal. And since I cleared it with her, she made sure verbal communication was safe and nearly unhackable. She sent me a text to give me the all clear, and badda bing, badda boom.” She ended her explanation with a wet popping of her lips.

The men were beginning to realise how much forethought their girl had put into this plan of hers. That meant she had bigger things on her mind than just some saucy banter. The two men shared twin looks of heated appreciation. Their love life was never dull, but Darcy did like to spice things up every now and again, and the two loved her desperately for it. 

They once again curled in on each other, trying to block themselves from view of the others as much as possible. To outsiders, they would simply look like two lovers resting together. Steve had his back to the room. The leg next to the wall was curled underneath him, while the other was bent up at the knee with his foot sitting between the brunet’s legs. He was leaning his shoulder against the wall, but his head was bent forward, resting on Bucky’s closest shoulder. His other hand was holding the one Bucky still had on his thigh. Bucky had his head resting on Steve’s; the soft blond locks blocked any view of his moving lips.

“Didn’t you just think of everything, Doll?” He murmured. He could feel Steve rubbing his thumb along the back of his flesh hand. 

“If you don’t appreciate the effort, I can just get off the line.” Darcy mock threatened.

“Don’t you dare.” Growled Bucky, even as he heard Steve sweetly cajoling her.

“Sweetheart, no. Of course we do.” He practically purred. And if it made Darcy wet hearing it through the echoing comms, then hearing it straight from Steve’s perfectly pink lips caused another arrow of lust to shoot straight to Bucky’s groin.

When she heard the distinct sound of Bucky’s groan, she laughed softly. “What’s the matter, Bucky? Getting a little hard to contain yourself?”

“I’ll show you hard, Doll. Just you wait.” He grumbled. He squirmed his hips, trying to ease some of the heat and tension from being caught up in the restricting tac pants. 

“Haven’t you caught on yet, boys?” Darcy’s voice was breathy and deep. There was a faint edge to it that wasn’t there when they first started talking. It seemed familiar, but neither man could place it just yet. “You’re surrounded by teammates; you still have the flight home; then you need to debrief the mission. You are going to be around people all the time for at least another forty-eight hours. But I’m here, all alone in our bed, surrounded by nothing but some… toys. I don’t have to wait.”

“Fuck.” Steve’s curse was equal parts groan of frustration and sigh of reverence. Beside him, he felt Bucky’s intake of breath more than heard it. They knew exactly what her plan was now. “You wouldn’t do that to us, would you, Baby?”

They heard her voice catch, and now that they had an idea of what she was doing to herself, without them, while talking to them from the other side of the world, they could pick out the telltale signs of her growing orgasm that they had barely noticed earlier. 

“I’m pretty desperate, Steve.” She breathed. “You would be so proud of me, Bucky. Since you’ve been gone, I haven’t touched myself once. Not even once. It wouldn’t really have been fair, would it?”

Her voice was getting tighter. In response, Steve and Bucky’s clasped hands clenched together, grounding each other. Steve’s lips were in a thin line pressed against Bucky’s shoulder, but Bucky was biting his. Now that they were listening for it, their enhanced hearing could detect a faint but constant buzzing from Darcy’s audio.

Darcy continued. “I was gonna wait for you two. I really was. But tonight I needed you so bad.” She whispered that confession. “There I was, laying in one of Steve’s shirts. My nipples kept grazing the fabric. My breasts felt so heavy. Inside of me felt so empty. I needed to be filled.”

Bucky imagined the picture she was painting with her words. His own words rumbled out of him, his voice deep and wrecked. “What have you got inside you now, Darcy?”

Steve choked. He was nearly done in by her admission. He could feel the red hot flush of lust creeping up the back of his neck. He could only be thankful that the high collar of the suit hid it. She whined, and a slight sob escaped. She was almost there, he could tell. He bared his teeth and pressed them tightly to Bucky’s shoulder. God he wished it were skin. He managed, just barely, to grind the words out. “Tell us, Sweetie. What did you use to replace us?”

“Nothing could replace you. Don’t want to replace you. Love you. Love you both so much.” She keened.

Bucky could practically see her writhing on the tangled sheets of their bed now. Her glorious curls would be in a riot around her. Her eyes would be squeezed tightly shut. Her chest would heave beneath the fabric of the shirt. Oh, she knew that detail would get to Steve. Their lover adored seeing her in his clothes. She had probably started this little game to torment them. But now, she seemed to be just as ensnared by it as they were. Since Steve couldn’t comment, could barely keep himself quiet, Bucky knew he would have to carry their side of the conversation for their girl. He made his voice as stern as possible. “Not yet, Darcy. Don’t you dare come yet. You gotta tell us what you’ve got inside of you. Is it one of those toys?”

“No.” Her breath hitched desperately. “Not a toy. My... Mmmm… My fingers. I’ve got the toy right on my clit. It’s the metal one, Bucky. The one that feels most like your hand on me.”

“Christ.” Bucky squeezed his own eyes shut. It didn’t help. Their girl knew just what to say to get to them both.

“I’ll stop if you want me to.” Her voice was soft, silky, so ripe. “If you want me to wait, I will. I can stop right now until you get home.”

Bucky looked over to see Steve’s blue eyes awash with lust. He was sure his own were just as heated. They may be uncomfortable right now, but they would cool down easily enough. After all, it was just talk. It’s not like they had been able to get any contact, any touches. They would regain control without much effort. But Darcy would not find peace so easily. She would deny her building orgasm for them, go take a cold shower. If they asked it of her, she would. They shared a nod.

Steve finally managed to draw himself up. “Go on, Sweetheart. Take what you need.”

At the same time, Bucky crooned to her. “Let us hear you come, Darcy Doll.”

There was an explosive gasp on the line. “Thank you! God, Bucky! Steve! I miss you so much. Wish this were you!” Her words soon became unintelligible pants interspersed with sharp cries. Then, all at once, she was sobbing their names. “Love you! Bucky! Steve! Love you so much. Want you with me.”

In the safehouse, pressed against the wall with their heads turned into each other, the two super soldiers listened to her come down from her high, as they stamped down their own lust.

“Love you, too, Sweetheart. We’ll be there with you soon.” Steve promised softly over her slowing breaths. He knew she would likely fall right to sleep shortly.

“Love you, Doll. Just remember, when we’re finally there, turnabout is fair play. So rest while you can.” Bucky’s voice was gentle, but the dark promise edging underneath was clear to all of them.

***

Darcy bobbed her head along to the music filtering through the invisible speakers in the main kitchen at Avenger’s Tower. Her hips swayed as she danced at the counter. She was spooning out dough from a big mixing bowl and placing it onto several lined baking sheets spread out. Every now and then she’d bring the spoon up to her mouth, using it as a mic to sing her favourite songs. She was in a damn fine mood.

Once all twelve trays were lined with dough balls, she placed the empty mixing bowl and spoon into the nearby sink, already filled with steaming water, to rinse. When you baked goodies for the Avengers, you made industrial sized batches. After all, there were two super soldiers with super appetites to match, and an honest to Thor god in residence. And the non-superhumans were no slouches either. Clint kept pace with Steve and Bucky, shovelling in food like he was never going to get the chance to eat again. Natasha, for all her sleek, stunning figure could eat her weight in chocolate. And Tony never seemed to stop eating. He had snacks stashed all over the tower and could be seen, at any point in time, munching on blueberries, or cold Chinese food, or whatever else his science-obsessed mind decided he craved right then.

Then, of course, there had to be leftovers for the mundanes like her and Jane. The diminutive scientist had been banned from the labs about an hour ago, told to nap, shower, and eat something besides pop tarts for Odin’s sake, Janey - so she was probably down for the count until Thor returned later. Darcy, on the other hand, was here. And she liked her cookies. 

She ran a hand lovingly over the slope of one curvaceous hip. A voice inside her head, sounding uncomfortably like her mother’s, snidely made a comment about liking cookies a little too much. However, she easily shoved that snide voice into a deep, dark pit filled with shards of glass. lemon juice, and never-ending Justin Bieber songs, because her boys made no secret of their adoration of her pin-up girl figure. Steve could sketch the lines of her body for hours, filling page after page of his sketchbooks. Bucky could only last so long while watching Darcy pose for some of the drawings before he had to get his hands on her.

And speaking of having his hands on her… A thrill snaked up her spine at the delicious reminder of Bucky’s parting line the other night. Her boys would finally be home in a couple hours. Darcy could hardly wait.

Before the mission, Darcy had made a plan with Natasha designed to tease and torment Steve and Bucky. She had wanted all three of them to be on the edge of sexual tension, so that when the two finally got to the tower, they would drag Darcy to their room in an explosive race to finish each other off. It hadn’t really worked out that way, though. She was never planning on getting so worked up herself. She had wanted to take her time, describe in detail everything her body was feeling, everything her hands and fingers were doing to herself. She knew it would have driven her boys crazy with want. Then she would have ended it by letting them hear her orgasm. Somewhere along the way though, she had lost control, had given in to hearing their voices. The need had swept her away.

A feline smirk curled across her lips as she recalled it. No, it hadn’t gone the way she had planned, but, damn, was it good. She could still hear Bucky’s growling voice, Steve’s roughened tones, as they told her to come. They wouldn’t let her deny herself; they always took care of her. But she could tell they were balancing on a knife’s edge, just barely holding on to control. They were not going to take it easy on her when they finally did get their hands on her tonight. She shivered again in delightful anticipation of their reunion.

“Chocolate chip. You must be in a good mood.” Bruce commented as he walked into the kitchen holding an empty tea mug.

“Huh? What? I wasn’t doing anything.” Pulled from her erotic hopes for later, Darcy rambled on nonsensically, unaware that her brain to mouth filter shut completely the fuck off in her flustered state. “Nothing to see here. I wasn’t just thinking about Bucky pulling off my clothes with his teeth. Or of letting Steve hold me down while he licked into my… Nope, not me. Not going there. Certainly not in a public place like the common room of Avenger’s tower where anyone could pop in without a moment’s notice. Ah..ha..ha...”

She ended on a high pitched, almost hysterical giggle. It was the echoing of that sound in the suddenly awkward silence between her and the scientist that gave her the thought she might have said some of that out loud. Bruce’s speechless face - jaw slack, blush rising in his cheeks - confirmed it.

“Well, fuck me.” She grumbled. Find her a hole to bury herself in. If Thor was listening, she asked that he would smite her with a lightning bolt just to end this embarrassing situation. ‘Only, not really, dude.’ She thought, just in case some deity did hear her and tried to take her up on her offer. Stranger things were possible, she knew, considering the crowd she ran with.

Bruce seemed to unfreeze. He was a little stilted, but he stepped towards the electric kettle on the far counter and placed his mug down. “I was thinking about having some green tea. But if those cookies are going to be ready in ten minutes, maybe I’ll have a cup of mint tea, so I can take a few of them with me?”

Darcy’s shoulders sagged with relief. That’s one of the things she loved about Bruce. Aside from being crazy smart enough to keep up with Jane, sensible enough to handle Tony, grounded enough not to need constant supervision in the lab (unlike Jane or Tony), and having the fluffiest hair imaginable, he was impossible to be awkward around. Bruce made things so easy. He was calm and serene - the term unflappable came to Darcy’s mind - even in the midst of her spaz attack and word vomit. Whatever happened, he just rolled with it. It’s what made him her favourite scientist (after Jane, of course. Because they were ScienceSisters4ever!!! They had homemade matching coffee mugs to prove it.).

“Sure thing, Scientist McFluff!” Darcy chirped. Once the initial awkwardness was broken, she could breeze through the rest all on her own. “I’ll put the first batches in now, and then you’ll have some ooey gooey chocolatey treats to go with your tea. Actually, that sounds good. Mind boiling enough water for two?”

“No problem.” Came his quiet reply.

While Bruce went to the tap to fill the kettle with more water, Darcy turned her attention to the pans. She placed two pans in the double wide oven - Thor Almighty, bless Tony Stark and his vast wealth in offering her the use of a dream kitchen with the gold-standard of ovens and convection bake - set a timer, then turned to the sink to wash up the baking dishes. From the clinking and rustling she heard, she knew Bruce was quietly going about preparing the tea for each of them. She left him to it and finished the dishes. When she turned back around to face her companion. Bruce was staring down at the heating kettle. He seemed to be gazing intently at the red light that indicated power. Being a self-proclaimed Scientist Interpreter Extraordinaire, Darcy knew that look. More than just tea was brewing in the kitchen.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Darcy asked quietly, making sure not to startle the man out of his musings.

“Oh. Just equations, mostly.” Bruce intoned, and Darcy could tell his attention was more in his brain than in company right now. That Science Switch had been turned, and even Bruce - though far more self-sufficient than her regular charges - was not immune to it.

So, when the water boiled and the kettle turned off, Darcy gently nudged Bruce aside. He went easily, too distracted to really notice what she was doing. Then she poured the hot water into their mugs with waiting tea leaves. Letting them steep, she turned to the oven just in time to feel the vibe of her phone’s timer in her jeans pocket. She switched the timer off, pulled out the first two pans, then replaced them with two new pans, before closing the oven and resetting her timer. Then she went back to the tea mugs, removed the steepers holding the sodden leaves. Knowing he preferred a little honey with his mint, Darcy doctored Bruce’s tea. Next, she got a small plate and carefully scooped three still-too-hot cookies on to it. All of this was done with the quiet efficiency and minimal disturbance to the contemplative scientist beside her, which made her so very indispensable at her job.

Handing over the treats, Darcy effortlessly guided Bruce back to the elevator by merely giving him a gentle push in that direction. Bruce went mildly, still thinking, and Darcy knew he would not surface for little while, forgetting his tea and cookies long enough for them to cool down. When she watched him disappear behind the sliding doors, knowing that JARVIS was already whisking him off to the lab floors, she returned to her own tea.

It would be about another hour for all the cookies to be done. Then she would have to clean up the remaining mess. Bruce’s quiet turn in mood had affected her, though. She decided once she was done in the kitchen, she would head up to her room she shared with her boys. She would take a nap, rest up like Bucky suggested; then she would still have enough time to shower, change, and get ready for her lovers’ return. Plan set, she let her mind wander - not too far, lest someone else enter the kitchen and catch her. She had learned that lesson with her potential disaster with Bruce. No, those thoughts she kept in the back part of her mind, where they purred in anticipation. Steve and Bucky could not come home soon enough.

***

Bucky was unnaturally still as he waited for the quinjet to finally reach Avenger’s Tower. His arms were at his sides, broad shoulders stiff and pressed against the back of his seat. His head was up, but he wasn’t staring at anything. Rather his eyes were carefully blank as they looked unseeingly straight ahead of him. Were it not for the thrum of energy radiating from him, Steve might have been worried he had slipped back into Winter Soldier mode.

Steve knew better though. This was Bucky demonstrating exact control over himself. The closer they had gotten to home - they closer they had gotten to Darcy - the more still his brunet lover became. It was almost predatory, the way Bucky exuded this immovable and unshakeable intensity. Steve was man enough to admit it excited him.

Darcy had no idea what she had started the other night. At the thought of their girl waiting for them, of how she had teased them, of what they would do with her when they finally got to her, Steve shuddered. His arousal made him jittery. His knee bounced rapidly up and down. His arms were crossed in front of his chest in a bid to contain himself, but his fists clenched and unclenched rhythmically. He wanted action; he was aching for it.

“Who wound your star-spangled shorts so tight?” Tony questioned from his spot across the aisle. Now that he wasn’t working on his gauntlet, he was able to put his annoyingly full attention on the two super soldiers. Steve could tell the man knew something was going on. He did have this uncanny ability to sniff out information if it was the least bit salacious or embarrassing in nature. “You two have been acting weird. I mean, more weird than normal. Weirdly weird. Even for you.”

Bucky broke his blank stare long enough to flash his eyes towards Stark. He didn’t say anything; he didn’t have to. He merely quirked one eyebrow to let the goateed man know what he thought of his little commentary. Then he resumed his vigil of the wall opposite him. He had other things, more important things, to think about. No one could tell by looking at him - and he prided himself on that - that his mind was currently revolving with all the different ways he planned to take their girl apart tonight. Steve might have a clue, if the flush tinting high on his neck and the way he could hardly keep still were any indication. Bucky had also noticed the admiring gaze the blond had been casting on his profile earlier - who knew he could plan his sweet revenge on Darcy and work Stevie up at the same time?

“Ooh. Death glare of ice. Going with an oldie but goodie, I see.” Tony quipped. He would never admit to anyone, ever - like, not even Pepper (though that’s probably not true; he would tell her anything she asked) - that Bucky could… unnerve him with that look. “You know, you might wanna try expanding your playbook of intimidation tactics. Try adding something new, instead of recycling old standbys over and over again.”

At this Bucky had to quirk his lips up in a smirk. Before he could say anything, though, Natasha was voicing his opinions exactly.

The redhead turned around in the cockpit, her face bland, her eyes appearing lifeless as they penetrated Tony’s very soul and left him bare. In a voice as blank as her look, she said. “Why change what isn’t broken?”

Tony most assuredly did not let out an eeping noise.

Natasha sent Bucky a smirk that matched his own. Then she turned around in her seat and spoke to the aircraft passengers at large. “Twenty minutes out gentlemen.”

Glad that the Widow no longer had her attention on them, Tony piped up again. “I know what will cheer you two up! Let’s see how Darcy is doing!”

This got both Steve and Bucky zeroing their attention on him. He gave a self-satisfied smirk at having broken them. “JARVIS, if you please, show us where Darcy is right now.”

A screen descended from a compartment in the ceiling of the quinjet. It turned on, but remained blank, save for the Stark logo. Then the British sounding voice of the AI running the Tower reverberated through the plane. “I regret to inform you, Sir, that Miss. Lewis is in her room. She has enacted privacy protocols and is not responding to hales. My vital scans indicate she appears to be resting. Should I try again, louder this time?”

“No.” Before Tony could respond, Bucky was answering in a definitive statement. If his Doll was sleeping, it would work into his plans perfectly.

“As you wish, Sargent.” Came the polite reply. Ever helpful, the automated program made a suggestion. “If you would like, I can pull security footage from her last spot in the Tower before she enacted privacy protocols?”

Steve had to admit that he really wanted to see her. Even if it was just on a recording of security footage. Every since she had contacted them on private comms, the blond couldn’t get their girl out of his mind, and he knew Bucky was probably in the same boat. So there was only a little blush blooming in his cheeks when he answered the computer. “Could you JARVIS? That would be nice.”

“Of course, Captain.” The screen before them flashed to a still scene of the common kitchen area. “Her last location was the kitchen on the common level. Miss Lewis was baking cookies. Chocolate chip, from what I understand. She has left them in the cookie jar.”

“Aww, yisss!!!!” Came a shout from the cockpit, and they could see Clint in the copilot seat give a very enthusiastic fist pump.

“Wait! How long ago was this? Who else knows about the cookies? They could be gone by the time we get back!” Tony seemed incredibly worried about that fact.

“To my knowledge, only one other person within the tower perimeters knows about the cookies, Sir.” JARVIS intoned. Ever helpful, he triggered the footage to show the encounter that Sir seemed most interested in.

The assembled crew watched Bruce surprise Darcy. While the two in the cockpit could not see the event unfold, everyone heard Darcy’s flustered, babbling admission of her private thoughts.

“Cut it, JARVIS.” Bucky’s voice shot out in the amused air of the quinjet. The feed went black and the screen folded back up into place.

Steve was now blushing like mad. The others thought it was because he was embarrassed. Bucky knew otherwise. That was desire branded on his blond lover. Hearing Darcy’s inner fantasies ratcheted up the unfulfilled lust that the girl had stirred in them only two short days before. He had to admit, he was hardly unaffected, either. Considering, he made some minor adjustments to his plan in order to appease their girl’s unknowingly confessed wishes.

Aside from some knowing smirks sent their way, the Avengers seemed content to allow Steve and Bucky to return to their thoughts without further harassment. Even Tony gave only a mild whistle through his teeth before pulling out a STARKtablet. Steve continued to vibrate underneath his own skin. Bucky resumed staring stonily ahead. Each had their minds focused on the girl waiting in their bed and on what was going to happen tonight.

When they landed on the roof of the tower, the team off-loaded and was ushered by waiting SHIELD personnel to the floors where they did their mission debriefing. Agent Coulson was there to lead the conference. At this moment more than any other, the Avengers appreciated that immensely. Phil was efficient, direct, and quick. He got to the point, had them give their reports, and then dismissed them as speedily as he could. Since it was a rather uneventful mission, it was a rather uneventful debrief, more cursory than anything. When they were sent off in short order, no one was happier than Steve and Bucky.

Not even pausing to say good bye, they refused all offers to relax and unwind in the common room with cookies and a movie later that evening. Instead, the two super soldiers strode purposely through the tower halls, taking the elevator silently as the tension between them got thicker. When they finally reached the inside of their apartment and locked the door behind them, Steve was unprepared for Bucky to take action so quickly.

Bucky came in behind Steve, waiting until he heard the click of the lock before he surged forward. He grabbed the taller man’s arm and whipped him around, using his grip to pull him into a rough embrace. He crashed their mouths together, needing to taste Steve, as well as keep him silent. His hands speared up into the blond hair, where they tugged at the soft tresses, eliciting needy moans which were promptly swallowed.

Steve pulled back for air. His own hands were plastered against Bucky’s back, underneath his shirt, to get at the warm, strong skin. He panted roughly as Bucky attached his lips to the sensitive spot under his jaw and began to suck bruises there that would heal nearly as soon as they bloomed. “Bucky, fuck! Oh, god, yes! Want you so bad.”

“Quiet.” Bucky ordered gruffly. He gave a sharp nip to the soft skin under his lips, but soothed it immediately with a stroke of his tongue, giving into a moment of gentle affection. However, he wasn’t feeling particularly gentle tonight, and told Steve as much. “I love you, Stevie, but I got plans tonight, and they don’t include going easy on either of you. Let me take the lead? I promise it’ll be worth it.”

Steve looked at his lover’s wickedly beautiful face, at the blue eyes gone icy with lust. This was the predator he saw earlier in Bucky. His intensity was sparking a fire in Steve, and the blond felt his mouth go dry as heat balled in his stomach. Oh, ya. Bucky knew exactly how he wanted tonight to go down, had likely been thinking about it ever since hearing their girl come over the comms. Steve had no problem giving him the reins tonight. They could have a gentle reunion later. “Whatever you want, Buck. It’s yours.”

Bucky smiled, he moved one hand down from its place in Steve’s hair, until he was cupping the other man’s chin. His thumb was rubbing back and forth over Steve’s kiss-swollen bottom lip. He gave a small hiss when he felt his lover give the digit a lightly grazing bite. He made sure his voice was low and careful. “First off, I want you to be quiet right now. I don’t want Darcy to hear us. I don’t want to wake her up. Yet.” He finished darkly.

Steve nodded in understanding. He did quirk a brow, though, at Bucky’s plans for their girl, but the brunet just shook his head. “Later. Right now is for you.”

Because it was all part of the bigger plan, Bucky allowed Steve to pull his shirt up and over his head before he returned to Steve’s mouth. This time, rather than a flash fire, Bucky was slow and deliberate. He rubbed their lips together once, twice; then he nipped out and sucked Steve’s lower lip into his mouth. He traced it with his tongue, suckled it, nibbled, until he released it with a wet pop. Leaning back to admire his work, Bucky felt a quick tug low in his belly seeing the glistening lip. Then he pressed forward again, his tongue claiming the inside of Steve’s mouth to explore.

Steve clenched tightly to Bucky’s shoulders as the brunet took him to pieces with his mouth alone. He wanted to run his hands over the smooth expanse of Bucky’s back, wanted to bring those hands between them to pet at the firm abs, the bronzed chest, the dusky nipples that were so sensitive. But he found he couldn’t. His lover was controlling him, seeming to sap away his strength with just kisses. And Steve had to keep his hands firmly wrapped around Bucky’s shoulders just to stay standing. He couldn’t help it, he let out a quiet moan.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Bucky tutted when he pulled away from Steve. He shifted his hands so that he could reach the hidden zipper of the suit and pulled at the tab. When it opened, he peeled the top away, careful not to let his hands touch Steve’s skin. His voice was playfully stern, really dragging out the Brooklyn drawl. “If you’re gonna make noises, I’m gonna have ta stop. You know the rule, Punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve quietly bantered back. Now that Bucky was no longer kissing him and he could think a little more clearly, he regained some of his control. He pushed Bucky’s hands aside and peeled the suit completely off, leaving him naked except for the navy boxer briefs he wore underneath.

Bucky hummed appreciatively at Steve’s bared body. The tall, broad-shouldered, slim-waisted man before him always made his breath catch. As did the sight of the hard length bulging the front of the briefs. “Let’s get that taken care of.”

Bucky grasped Steve by the waist and nudged him until the blond was standing facing the back of the couch. He reached out and placed his lover’s hands on top of the backrest. After ordering him to stay, Bucky silently left his side.

Using his skills as a trained assassin, Bucky navigated the apartment on silent feet. He made his way to the bathroom to get a bottle of lube from the cabinet behind the mirror. Then he returned to Steve. He did stop on his way to pause at their bedroom door, listening to Darcy’s quiet, steady breathing. She was still asleep, and was none the wiser of their return. Good. He still had plans for her, and it wouldn’t do to have her wake up just yet. “Just you wait, Doll. You don’t know what’s coming. And you’re gonna love it.” He murmured.

Steve’s enhanced ears were attuned for Bucky’s return, and when he heard the other man whispering about their girl, he could only smirk wickedly. If Darcy was privy to even a fraction of the attention Steve was getting from Bucky, she was gonna love it, indeed. He couldn’t help but moan when he saw Bucky emerge from the shadows of the darkened apartment with a bottle of lube in his hand and a faint smirk on his lips. It was heated, anticipatory, and maybe just a little mean. Even though this tormenting side of Bucky was brought out by Darcy’s game, it appeared both she and Steve were going to reap the benefits of it.

Bucky stalked right up to Steve and arranged himself along the long line of Steve’s back. He pressed his warm chest forward so they were skin to skin and felt the blond shudder. He flipped the cap on the lube and applied a generous portion to his flesh hand. Then he threw the bottle over the couch and placed his metal hand firmly on Steve’s hip. Leaning forward, he whispered hotly in Steve’s ear, making sure to graze the lobe with his lips as he did. “Remember, you can’t wake Darcy. And you have to keep your hands on the couch in front of you. Break the rules, and I’ll stop.”

“Not gonna happen. Promise.” Steve managed to get out passed the lump of heat rising in his chest. He wasn’t going to do anything that would cause Bucky to stop now. And though he gave a low gasp when Bucky snaked his lubed flesh hand under the elastic of his briefs and grasped his length firmly, he didn’t break either rule.

Bucky hummed approvingly at Steve’s restraint. Then he set his lips to the warm skin in front of him and kissed patterns across Steve’s back as his hand pumped firmly. He could feel the blond shudder on each upward stroke, hear him inhale sharply on each downward pump. Especially when he finished with a twist. Steve’s cock was jumping and twitching in his hand. He could smell the precum leaking from the tip, and on the next down stroke, gathered some with his thumb to spread along his length.

“Buck, I… God- That’s good. So good. Been forever since you touched me. Too damn long to... wait. Can’t wait. Should... probably... stop now if you want - oh, fuck! - Darcy to join.” Steve was panting heavily, but he made sure to keep his voice low.

“Darcy’ll get her turn, Stevie.” Bucky assured. “This is just for you, cause I’m gonna need you to help me wear her out, teach her a lesson about teasing. Can’t have you going off in there and making it easy for her. So I’m gonna take care of you now, first.” Then he set his teeth to Steve’s shoulder and quickened his pace.

Steve let go after hearing that. His hips pumped furiously into Bucky’s hand, and he could feel the brunet’s rigid cock pressed against his ass. Though he was doing nothing more that idly brushing up against him. He clenched his hands into the fabric of the couch and bit his lip to keep the grunts from escaping. “Fuck, Bucky! Yes, yes, yes!” And he sagged backwards into Bucky’s chest when the last of his strength left him with the end of his release.

Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Steve’s waist. His legs were braced apart and he easily took the other man’s weight. Being a super soldier had its advantages. He slipped his hand from Steve’s softening cock and pressed kisses into the blond’s shoulder and neck until he had recovered. It wasn’t long, thanks to those super soldier advantages.

The way Steve stood was looser now. The tension that had been plaguing him the past forty-eight hours was gone. He was still itching for action, but now he was more patient. This was what Bucky had wanted. Now that Steve wasn’t thinking about finally getting release, he was more than ready to get on Bucky’s side and turn the tables on their girl. They had no intention of letting her off easy for the little stunt she pulled earlier. She was gonna learn not to tease them when they were so far away and couldn’t do anything about it. They were ready for it to take all night if they needed to.

“Follow my lead?” Bucky asked again.

Giving each other a determined nod and sharing identical dirty smirks, they set about their task. Steve reached over the couch and picked up the bottle of lube to bring along. Bucky popped into the kitchen to grab some paper towel and clean off his hand. Then together, the two men made their silent way to the bedroom. It was time to wake their girl up.

They entered their darkened bedroom on silent feet. Due to their enhanced abilities, each man could clearly see every detail of Darcy’s features. The brunette was curled on her side in their bed. She had a sheet covering her curves from the shoulders down, and she was hugging Bucky’s pillow to her chest. They could make out the collar of one of Steve’s shirts tucked under her chin, and they both took a moment to wonder if this was the shirt she had been talking about over the comms the other night.

Approaching the side of the bed that Darcy was facing, they stopped just before touching the edge of the mattress. They were quiet as they just looked at her for a minute. Her face was soft in sleep. Normally, there was a vitality to Darcy, an energy that animated her entire body when she talked. In rest, however, the boys noticed a gentle innocence that their spitfire rarely showed to anyone. Long, dark lashes brushed sweetly against her porcelain skin. A faint rose tint of sleep bloomed beneath the silky flesh of her cheeks. Her plush lips were slightly parted as she drew in steady breaths.

Bucky felt an actual pang in his heart. God’s sake, she was stunning. He and Stevie were home now, and he drank in the sight of their girl, seeing for himself - though he knew already - that she was safe and sound. And while he would later relish in a sweet reunion, he did not allow her peaceful demeanour in slumber to sway him from his plans. A filthy smirk broke across his face when he thought of everything he and Steve were going to do to her, and for her.

Steve, too, was captivated by their girl. Seeing she was alright from the footage on the quinjet was well and good, but he could not deny there was a small sliver of unease that remained until he was physically by her side again. Now that he was appeased, he turned to Bucky and watched the hungry look settle across his face. He could feel his own arousal surfacing again at the sight. Still, he waited silently for direction.

It spoke volumes of their history together that they could communicate without uttering a single word. By merely directing his gaze pointedly at Darcy’s wrists and jerking his head towards the other side of the bed, Steve knew exactly what his lover wanted. He crossed to the other side, behind Darcy’s back. Now that they were on either side of her, they each took a corner of the sheet and gently pulled it back, not wanting to jerk her awake yet. With the blanket down at the end of the bed, they could see that under Steve’s shirt, she was wearing nothing but a pair of dark, lacy panties. Her long, smooth legs were left bare for their hungry eyes. 

Receiving a final nod from Bucky, Steve took his cue to ease onto the bed behind Darcy. He edged right up to her back, but didn’t quite touch her, not yet. He carefully wrapped one arm around her waist, and used his large hand to bracelet both of her slender wrists together. Darcy hadn’t stirred, and when he was certain he had her in a hold she wouldn’t be able to break (and one that she could not hurt herself in if she tried to struggle upon first waking up), he tugged her firmly back against his bare chest, snugging her joined wrists up against her belly button.

“Huh? Wai… Wha…?” Her drowsy voice sounded slurred, and though her head popped up to look around the room, her eyes remained half closed. 

Darcy came out of her nap groggy and unsure of her surroundings. She felt restricted and tight, and she thought for a moment that she was tangled in her sheet. But that didn’t seem quite right. There was a long line of heat at her back, and it was solid, and strong, and perfect. The room was dark, pitch black to her sight, but for whatever reason, she wasn’t worried that she couldn’t move much. Then she heard it, and a thrill that was equal parts excitement and lust shot straight to her center.

Bucky chuckled darkly at her response to Steve. He turned on the bedside lamp, and though she squawked and turned her face into the pillow to escape the golden glow, Bucky still noticed the shiver she could not repress. He sat down at her hip and pulled the pillow away from her. Then he brought his metal hand up to her cheek to brush the brunette curls away from her face. His thumb grazed gently along her cheek before he lowered it to rub back and forth over her bottom lip. His voice held a lazy Brooklyn drawl, full of self-confidence. “Did ya miss us, Doll?”

“OhmyThor!!!” The exclamation came out as one word, and it made Steve snicker, fully alerting Darcy to his presence behind her. “Bucky?! Steve?! Gah!”

She tried to reach forward and leap into Bucky’s arms, but all she got for her troubles was the sound of a grunt that likely came from her. When she saw Bucky arch one dark brow in amusement, she rolled her eyes at him. Thinking Steve wanted cuddles first, she tried to roll over into him. Again, she was unable to move. More accurately, she thought, as she started to consider the position she was in right now, she was not allowed to move. Her brain instantly went to the other night and their talk over the comms. She thought her game would lead to rowdy, take-me-now, crash-into-walls sex as soon as they got home. Looking at Bucky’s face, she realised she had miscalculated. It was entirely too calm, entirely too confident, entirely too wicked to bode well for her hopes of fast and dirty reunion sex. She gulped.

Bucky watched as a myriad of emotions fluttered over her expressive face with her every thought. Their girl was clever - entirely too clever for her own good. She was, by now, realising that he and Steve were in control of the situation. He saw understanding (and a little consternation) in her eyes, before he watched her slim throat bob delicately with her swallow. 

“Asked you a question, Doll. Did you miss me and Stevie?” He repeated carefully. But as she opened her mouth to answer, he tapped one metal finger against her lips to silence her. “I don’t think she did, Steve. What d’you think?”

Bucky’s eyes remained fixed on hers, even as he conversed with their other lover. She was caught in his lustful stare, felt burned by the heat of it, and frozen in place by its icy intensity. Wetness pooled between her legs. She doubted it would be fast, but the way Bucky was looking at her told her she was going receive his fullest attention until he completed exactly what he promised her at the end of their call.

“I think you might be right, Buck.” Steve commented airily, as though he didn’t have his hardening length pressed snugly up to her ass. His head was above hers, and every now and then he’d rub his chin into her curls, almost - but not quite - nuzzling. He really could be an asshole when he tried. 

“Ya. Kinda hard to miss us when she’s spending her nights with her fingers buried in her pussy instead of waitin’ for us.” His voice was mild, but Darcy caught an edge to it. He brought his metal hand down her throat to tease his cool fingers along her collarbone, just under Steve’s shirt. “Then she has the gall to call us and tell us all about it, knowing there’s nothing we can do.”

“Sounds a might rude to me, Bucky.” Steve leaned down and nipped his teeth along the top of Darcy’s ear. She gasped. He could tell she tried to retaliate by grinding her hips backwards into his erection, but his arm around her waist pressed her down into the mattress so she couldn’t even wiggle. She let out a huff of exasperated breath.

“It wasn’t nights- plural - you jackasses. It was one night. It was just supposed to be a game.” Darcy couldn’t hold back the complaint. Nor could she prevent her voice from turning into a slight whine at the end of her defence. It was the wrong thing to say, though.

“A game?” Bucky’s voice was dangerously pleasant. His eyes narrowed to slits and Darcy thought she was really in for it now. He leaned in close to her. She could smell his crisp scent, like pine, and cologne, and what Steve once told her was gun powder. He paused when his lips were just brushing the corner of hers. ‘Ooh, boy. Here it comes.’ She thought breathlessly. “I like games.”

Bucky surged forward... right passed Darcy and crushed Steve’s waiting lips with bruising force. He kept one hand on her neck, his thumb thrumming her pulse point, as his other hand reached up to grip Steve’s hair. He angled their lover’s face so the two were kissing directly in Darcy’s line of sight. He used his teeth to pull on the blond’s lips, and his tongue delved deeply to battle with its mate. It was a searing, explosive burst of passion that had Steve moaning obscenely, but he never once loosened his hold on Darcy. Then Bucky pulled away.

Darcy could only stare at her two panting lovers with want. They looked so good together. Steve, fair, and broad, and god-like. Bucky, dark, and muscular, and with the devil’s own beauty. So, ya, she wanted her some of that. But she couldn’t get it. “C’mon. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have teased you two like that.”

Licking his lips of Steve’s taste, Bucky considered the little brunette beside him. “It doesn’t mean anything if you only apologise because you want something, Darcy.”

Steve’s voice was wrecked, and he was pressing his groin more tightly into Darcy than before. Still, he played along with Bucky. “Ya. Back in our day, people were taught better manners than that.”

“Just what I was thinking, Steve.” Bucky mock congratulated. He toyed with the top button of the shirt Darcy was wearing, though he didn’t undo it. His eyes were fixated on the peaks of flesh he got from playing with the fabric. “Perhaps we need to teach our girl some manners. Then she’ll learn not to play those kinda… games with us again.”

“Mmmhm.” Steve hummed in agreement. He used the hand not clasping her wrists to pull her hair back from her shoulder, so he could place his lips under the collar of his shirt at the back of her neck. He mouthed at the warm flesh he found. Then he smirked against her nape when he felt Darcy shiver and moan at his ministrations.

“Whatd’ya say, Darcy Doll?” Bucky asked, and he lifted his clear blue eyes to peer at her from under his lashes. The look was coy, charming, and devastatingly effective all at once. “Willing to let us give you a lesson?”

“Fucking rights!” Her breath exploded from her lungs in a burst of air. Her veins were flooding with liquid fire. She could feel it flushing up her neck, pooling in her stomach, leaking out of her core. She rubbed her thighs together, seeking a modicum of friction, until Steve caught her doing it and wrapped one leg around her. Now she was completely anchored to her lover and unable to do anything about it. A delicious swell of need pumped through her at the thought.

Bucky relaxed his shoulders in relief. Planning to tease and torment Darcy was his goal all along. But she had to agree to it. He wasn’t going to go through with it if she wasn’t one hundred percent into it. However, she had given her very enthusiastic verbal consent. Additionally, Bucky’s nose picked up the sweet scent of her arousal perfuming the air. Not to mention that he didn’t miss the way she was biting her lips, rubbing her thighs, and flushing with heat along her chest. No need to worry if she was into it.

Giving Steve a look to tell him what he wanted, Bucky rolled off the side and stood next to the bed.

“Let’s go, Sweetheart.” It was the only warning Steve gave before he was moving, too. He already had Darcy wrapped up tight, so from there it was an easy task to rearrange the two of them. He sat upright, pulling the captive brunette with him. Then he scooted up to the head of the bed, resting with his back propped up against the pillows. Somehow, he managed to keep Darcy’s wrists bound in one hand, and used the arm around her waist to pull her into the V of his legs. He bent his knees up to bracket her in, then wrapped his ankles around her outstretched legs, holding her spread wide open.

In a blur of movement after hearing Steve’s voice, Darcy found herself restrained by Steve once more. She had to admit, he was good at keeping her exactly where he wanted. Her wrists were clasped to her belly button still. She could feel Steve’s erection pressed into the small of her back. Her head rested just under his chin, and his free hand was able to move her hair over one shoulder to gain his lips access to the skin on the side of her throat. She’d been in nearly this exact position before, only then she was laying down.

Now, however, since she wasn’t so befuddled from sleep and the unexpected return of her boys, she noticed something she hadn’t quite grasped earlier. Steve was encompassing her in warmth; she could feel it radiate out of him through the thin fabric of the shirt she was wearing. It could only mean Steve was bare chested. She rubbed her back against him - as much as he would allow her to - to confirm her suspicion. 

Yup. She was right. There was only one layer of flimsy material between her bare skin and his naked abs and chiselled muscles. She hummed appreciatively. She took a moment to thank whatever gods were listening that she had worn dark panties today. At least that way the wet patch at her center revealed by her vulnerable position would be far less noticeable. Damn, but her boys were built.

Speaking of built, she cast her eyes to where Bucky was looming at the side of the bed. In later recollections of this night, Darcy would point out that a)she had just woken up; b)she was not expecting her boys to be doing the waking; and c)she was distracted by all the “hey, let’s gang up on Darcy” vibes they were throwing off. It was the only excuse she could reasonably believe for why she did not notice that Bucky Barnes was beautifully bare chested in front of her ever since he had come into the room. (Not that she discovered that fact now; it wouldn’t be until later, when she found his shirt and Steve’s suit lying in the entryway.) 

At that moment, though, she was entirely transfixed by the sight before her. Every inch of his lightly bronzed skin pulled tightly over defined muscles was deserving of her full attention. She could hardly catch her breath, and bit her lower lip wantingly. Eyeing her way up the expanse of his torso, she finally met his eyes.

Bucky had been waiting for Darcy’s eyes to meet his own. Her blue-green orbs held a humbling awe in them for his physique. He knew she liked his and Steve’s bodies, had ogled them often enough while they were training for that not to be a surprise. But every time he was stripped before her, she perused his entire length slowly, thoroughly, and he swore, he felt it like a physical caress over his entire body.

“Look’s so good, doesn’t he, Darce?” Steve purred in her ear, also staring intently at Bucky. When Darcy whimpered in affirmation, he used his teeth to tug gently on her ear lobe and traced the soft shell with a single swipe of his tongue as a reward. “Good girl.”

“H-How are we doing this, Sarge?” Darcy asked, her voice tight. “Cause I REALLY think you need to get started.”

Bucky crawled sinuously onto the bed, coming to a rest between her legs. He remained propped up in a crouch, with the backs of his thighs resting on his heals. Since he was there, he let his eyes trail down Darcy’s lush body, following her shirt-clad curves, and coming to a rest on the apex of her thighs. The dark fabric didn’t hide nearly as much as Darcy was hoping it did. Bucky could see the outline of where her wetness had seeped through the lace, and he knew, if he slipped a finger under the elastic, he’d find her slick and hot.

“First off, Doll,” he started, and he was still staring at her center while he talked. It was enough to make Darcy want to squirm - though not in embarrassment, but anticipation. “You need to remember Stevie and I are callin’ the shots. We’ll give ya what ya need, but only when we say so. Alright?”

Darcy nodded eagerly, her eyes bright and her soft, brown ringlets bobbing enthusiastically.

“Ya. You’re definitely gonna be a good girl for us tonight.” Steve crooned. He latched his mouth to the side of Darcy’s neck. He took his time sucking bruises into her flesh, knowing that these brands would not fade like his and Bucky’s did. He was content to let Bucky play his game. He would occupy himself right there until Bucky needed him or told him to stop.

“S’right, Steve.” Bucky murmured as he watched his lover’s mouth take possession of their girl’s throat. Darcy always made the most delicious noises when either of them set to work on the sensitive skin over top of her pulse point. “Since she is, you keep doing that. I’ve got a couple of her requirements to fulfill.”

“Requir- Fuck, Steve! Mm.” She had to pause to collect herself. But Steve didn’t pause. Nor did Bucky. He continued to lean forward and start unbuttoning her shirt while she was still gathering her concentration. His fingers were nimble, and he had three quarters of the shirt undone and parted to bare the V of her cleavage and her stomach down to where her hands rested at her waist before she felt she could speak coherently again. “Requirements?”

“Requests, if you will.” Bucky smirked up into Darcy’s eyes then. He tapped Steve’s hand, and the blond lifted Darcy’s wrists to allow him to finish off the last of the buttons. Bucky had to shake his head a little at his lover; he didn’t even bother to look up, he was so captivated by leaving hickies on Darcy’s neck. Once he had the shirt undone, he parted the fabric to reveal the long strip of flesh down Darcy’s middle, starting at her throat, over the valley between her breasts, down the slope of her slim belly, and stopping at the hem of those lacy panties. He bared his teeth in a salacious grin. “Can’t really undo buttons with my teeth, Doll. But once I get Steve’s shirt off ya, I’m gonna get started properly on that tiny bit of fabric you call panties.”

Darcy groaned wantonly. How did he know that’s what she was craving? Bucky Barnes was just her perfect wet dream. A niggling thought entered her mind, but she easily let it slip away.

“Then Stevie can get started workin’ his tongue into you, though you’ll have to tell us where ya want him, since you never did finish that thought.”

That brought Darcy’s mind to a screeching halt. There’s no way… How could they possibly… “How did you know…?”

Bucky chuckled as he rubbed the back of his hand up and down the soft flesh of her belly. He watched his hand move in idle patterns, felt the little tremors where her muscles quivered in reaction to his touch. It was so silky smooth. How did she get her skin to feel that good? “On the quinjet home, JARVIS played us the footage of your moment of oversharing with Bruce while making cookies.”

“SON OF A FUCK!!!” Darcy burst out. She tried to rear up, but behind her Steve let out a growl at being dislodged. He pulled her back to him so he could redouble his efforts, having moved on to the other side of her neck. “I’m gonna kill that AI! Can AI’s be killed. I mean, he’s a robot, kind of, so maybe I’ll go all Sarah Connor on his metaphysical ass!”

At her outburst, Bucky quirked an eyebrow. “You’ve said far more compromising things intentionally before, Doll? What’s the big deal now?”

Darcy huffed, exasperated. “The big deal is that it was a SUPER EMBARRASSING moment, that’s what?”

“Ahh,” Bucky intoned, but he didn’t sound very sympathetic. Instead, he leaned forward and brushed the tip of his nose down the crevice of Darcy’s cleavage. He heard her inhale sharply. He nuzzled the flap of the shirt over to reveal one round, perfect breast. His lips ghosted over the rosy pink nipple. “And how do you feel about it now?”

“Umm…” It was getting difficult to concentrate again. “I mean, I’m not happy about it. I thought J would have my back.”

“Mmmhm…” Bucky whispered. Then he used the flat of his tongue in a long stripe over her taut nipple. He saw her belly suck in and heard her breath escape in a gasp. He blew light, cool air over the distended peak and watched it pebble even more. “And now?”

“I- I don’t like that it happened...” She managed to shudder out. She clenched her captured hands into fists, needing to grip something to help her maintain control.

“And what about now?” Bucky asked right before he slipped her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle.

Darcy cried out, arching her back as much as she could to offer him more of herself. The hot warmth surrounding her breast speared blistering need to her core. It was crazy, but she swore Steve and Bucky were sucking her skin into their mouths in sync. Each tug on her neck was echoed by a moist pull on her nipple. Both combined to send shivers travelling up and down her spine, and caused a matching throb deep in her womb.

“How do you feel about it now, Darcy?” Bucky sighed against her skin when he finally released her.

“Ah. Ah. Ah.” She moaned. Her voice sounded blissful when she continued. “About what Bucky? I’m good. Everything… feels… so good.”

It was probably time to stop now and move on. Bucky gave a nudge to Steve’s knee, and when he had the blond’s attention, gave a nearly imperceptible shake of his head. Steve caught it, though, and removed his lips from Darcy’s throat. He stared down at the little marks he had left on their girl, feeling smugly pleased with himself and equally aroused by the show of possession.

“Gotta move on, Doll. There’s more to do, and we can’t make this too easy on you.” Bucky commented. He gave her a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Darcy was not so far gone that she didn’t catch on to that. There was a definite smirk in her voice when she spoke. “Noticed you haven’t kissed me yet, Sarge. Is there a reason for that?”

Bucky reached forward and wrapped his metal hand around the back of her neck, holding her in place. He leaned in as close as he dared. “Ya, there’s a reason for that, Doll. I can’t kiss you yet. Cause when I start kissing you, I lose my mind, and I don’t ever wanna stop. How ‘m I s’pposed to teach you not to tease, if I give in to ya right away? So I’m not gonna kiss you ‘til ‘m done. Then I ‘ll spend the rest of the night sipping on your sweet lips, if that’s what you want.”

“Ya.” Darcy sighed dreamily. “Let’s do that.”

Steve chuckled softly from behind her. “You’ve certainly got a way with the dames.”

Bucky gave him a mock glare. He teased lightly. “Don’t blame me just cause you never could sweet talk a skirt, Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“You know you love me.” Bucky purred. He reached passed Darcy’s head - again! - and leaned in to Steve. Their lips met, but it was softer this time. They were savouring each other. Their tongues met each other and caressed. Their lips rubbed gently to coax the ripest of flavours from the other. When they pulled back, their eyes remained locked for a few heady moments.

“I do.” Smiled Steve.

“C’mon ya big mook.” Bucky rolled his eyes at them. “We’ve got plans and we can’t ignore our girl.”

“She doesn’t seem to mind at the moment.” Steve quipped, noticing the way Darcy avidly watched each of their mouths. “See somethin’ you like, Sweetheart?”

Darcy nodded mutely. Her eyes still transfixed on their lips, wondering what tastes she would find if she were allowed to reach forward, just for a moment. However, Bucky’s words cut into her thoughts on how she could wheedle just a small kiss out of one of them.

“Well, I know somethin’ else she’s really gonna like.” He hopped off the bed again as he directed Steve. “Bring her to the edge for me.”

Steve easily lifted the petite brunette into his arms and deposited her legs over the side of the bed while he remained wrapped around her from behind. Helping Bucky by manoeuvring their girl, they both pulled the shirt from her body. He watched Bucky kneel down in front of her, still between her thighs. Steve heard her deep intake of breath, felt it push through her back. He nuzzled his chin over her shoulder so he could watch their other lover in his place at Darcy’s center.

Bucky’s dark curls brushed tantalisingly over the sensitive skin of her lower belly. He pressed his lips on one of her hip bones. Then he trailed feather light kisses above the elastic hem of her panties, until he reached the other hip bone, giving that a kiss, too. It was sweet and soft. But it was just the start. For in the next moment, Bucky bared his teeth and nipped sharply at her skin. He heard Darcy cry out. Her hips jutted forward in response, but she was held back by their other lover’s arms. Hands on her waist, Bucky used his teeth to grasp the lace edge on one side and pulled down.

Steve, in perfect counterpoint, lifted Darcy partially up, so her hips were raised off the mattress to allow Bucky to slide the fabric down her leg. It came to a rest at mid-thigh. He watched hungrily as Bucky’s dark head moved back to the side he first started on and grasped that edge in his teeth; then he pulled. The black lace scraped delicately across her flesh until it reached her knees. Then Bucky let it go, and it slid down her calves to pool at her feet.

“Mother Frigga, that was hot!” Darcy husked out. She was breathing heavily and biting her lower lip as she stared down at Bucky. She was naked now, and she could tell that Steve was mostly naked too, except for the briefs he had on that separated her skin from the hardness she could feel pressed into her back.

Bucky only let go of her with one hand to remove the cloth from around her ankles and throw it over his shoulder. Then he placed both hands back under her ribs and guided her, with Steve’s help, to sitting again. He ran his hands down her torso, over her hips, and to her knees. He spread her wider for him and growled. She was glistening wet, her folds swollen with want. He placed his nose at the top of her sex, breathing deeply of her sweet arousal. He let his tongue snake out and capture a bit of the slick escaping along her outer lips, but he didn’t delve any deeper. Savouring her flavour, he hummed in pleasure. His voice was gruff when he looked up into her face. “That oughta hold me, least for a little while.”

“What now. Buck?” Steve questioned. His eyes were staring intently at Bucky’s lips, imagining Darcy’s sweetness mixed with Bucky’s crisp flavour. He gave an involuntary shudder. There was no way he would have lasted this long if Bucky hadn’t taken care of him first in the living room. Even now, he was uncomfortably hard again. He kept rubbing up into Darcy’s back to keep him from going completely insane. “What do you want now?”

Knowing how his lover was feeling, Bucky slowly raised to his feet. His movements fluid and sinuous, like some lethal predator stalking its prey. He grabbed Darcy’s wrists from Steve’s grasp and pulled her gently into him. He turned her quickly with his free arm, arranging her back along his front. He couldn’t stop the shiver he felt at the contact of her soft skin.

“Mmmm,” Darcy purred, rubbing as much as she was able into the man who now held her. “Feel so warm, Bucky. And all mine. Mine and Steve’s.”

His voice was deep and raspy. He had to fight with himself for control. “Lay on your back, Steve.”

When the blond positioned himself as directed, Bucky stepped back from the tempting bundle of curves in his arms. He still held onto her wrists, though, as he carefully guided her to straddle Steve’s shoulders. 

At one quick look, Steve understood his meaning and took back Darcy’s wrists in one hand. He placed that hand over his head, pressing her palms firmly into the mattress to help brace herself. This position forced Darcy forwards on hands and knees. Steve placed his other hand on her hip, keeping her in place. He gave her a commanding look. Though she was on top, she was far from being the one in control.

“Not fair, Steve.” She whined breathlessly. “You know what that authoritative look does to me.”

Steve zeroed his eyes onto her center. She was right over his face now, and he could see how wet she was. Her clit was swollen and shiny. Her entrance was clenching emptily and bathed in her juices. She was practically dripping for them, leaking. Ya, he knew exactly what it did to her.

Bucky finally finished removing his pants and briefs. He stared at the sight his two lovers made. Darcy was trembling faintly, her eyes pleading down at Steve. Steve was not giving in to her though. He smirked up at her with filthy intent, loving how much control he had. Bucky knew he had to move quickly now. He tugged Steve’s briefs off so they were all naked. Then he grabbed the lube that Steve had tossed on the bed earlier. Ready, he climbed on top of Steve, straddling him, too, so he was behind Darcy.

“Steve’s gonna lick up into that pretty little pussy of yours, Doll.” Bucky started. He quickly placed his hands on Darcy’s waist so she couldn’t immediately grind down on Steve’s waiting mouth. He turned a steely look to Steve, then. “But, he’s not gonna let you come. If you get close, he’s gonna pull back.”

Darcy whined at his edict. But Steve gave him an affirming nod, one eyebrow quirked up in amusement. Sure that they knew the rules, Bucky continued. “I’m gonna be right here, prepping Darcy to take me in her sweet little ass. Is that alright?”

“Yes!” Darcy exclaimed. Her butt cheeks clenched in anticipation. “Yep. So alright. All the alrights.”

“That’s my girl.” Bucky crooned. Then he lubed up two of his flesh fingers and nodded to Steve to get started.

“Thank, fuck!” Darcy praised when she felt both men begin at the same time. Steve reached up and speared his tongue directly to her clit. Bucky spread her cheeks and rubbed one warm, wet finger around her tight hole. She didn’t know who to concentrate on, so she enjoyed the onslaught and tried not to give in to sensory overload.

Steve lost himself in her taste. After that first, quick jab to her clit, though, he stayed away from direct contact. Bucky told him he could continue as long as Darcy didn’t come. Steve wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, so he avoided doing all the things he knew brought their girl over. Instead, he licked around the entrance of her hole. He wiggled his tongue as far inside her as he could go, knowing it would never be deep enough or full enough to appease her. He coated his mouth in her essence, knowing it was leaving glistening streaks over his chin. Using his teeth to tug her outer lips into his mouth, he suckled them. He glanced along the side, or just above and below her clit, but never allowed any satisfying pressure to stay there. He watched her closely for signs of her release, so he would know when to stop.

Bucky was more deliberate in his pursuit. He had to go slower, but he had no worry of pushing Darcy over the edge. Darcy loved anal. It made her wild and crazed. She would beg and plead and curse whenever one of them was pumping into her from behind. However, if her sex had nothing to clench onto - whether it be a cock, finger, or toy - and they didn’t offer any stimulus to her clit, she would sit on the knife’s edge of pleasure for hours without coming. And that is what Bucky wanted. He was going to let Steve bring her right to the precipice, then he would take his own release - finally - all while driving her higher and higher the entire time.

With this in mind, Bucky painstakingly worked her ass open. He kept his metal hand braced on her hip to help Steve control her squirming. His other had was free to do as he pleased. He massaged his fingers around her rim, first. Every now and again he would dip one digit into her hole, just to the first knuckle, before sliding it back out. He reapplied lube, directly to her hole this time, and slid one finger all the way past her ring of muscles. He heard Darcy’s hiss of pleasure break her panting, and smirked. Carefully, he withdrew that finger, just an inch, then eased it back in. He kept up this light rhythm, working in and out of her hole. Sometimes, he withdrew nearly completely, until just the tip of his finger was inside, before returning it with a long, slow slide. 

On one of these time, he added a second finger, pushing both digits forward. Darcy let out a sharp expletive. She let out a second one when he scissored those fingers as soon as they were embedded as deep as they would go. Then Bucky continued his random strokes, never letting her guess how deep the next one was going to be. He repeated the whole process over again when he added a third finger. Steve still hadn’t released her by the time his three digits were sliding easily into her.

“Noooo.” Darcy complained when she felt Bucky remove his fingers from her. Though her arms were shaking from holding herself up, and she didn’t know how much longer she could withstand their teasing, she also never wanted it to end. She felt Bucky rub gently along her hip before he pulled her torso up, separating her from Steve’s mouth. Looking down at him, she whimpered.

His blond hair was mussed. His cheeks were flushed pink with arousal. His blue eyes sparked with electric heat as he continued to stare at where his mouth had just been. His chin and mouth were covered in her slick, bearing the proof of his enjoyment of her, and of hers of them. He licked his lips clean, savouring the last of her flavour.

“Back against the headboard, Steve.” Bucky commanded in a rough voice. He was close to losing control now. He had been waiting for release for so long, and he was unable to grasp the patience that had helped him up until now. He held a quivering Darcy in his arms to allow Steve to squirm out from under them and get into place. Then he turned Darcy around and lay her back against Steve’s chest. When he bent her knees up and spread them apart, Steve thankfully got the hint and raised his own knees so Bucky could wrap Darcy’s legs around them to keep her open. Then he gave Darcy’s wrists to Steve, one in each hand, for him to place down by their sides.

Darcy allowed herself to be handled. She could tell Bucky was right on the edge. He had been so good to her, she would do whatever he needed her to. She lay quietly propped up in Steve’s lap. She was reclined back onto him so her ass was off the mattress and Bucky would have room. The backs of her thighs were braced along the top’s of Steve’s, and she let him pull her arms down to their sides. She watched as Bucky drizzled lube onto his hard cock, giving it a few rough pulls to coat it entirely. Then he placed one hand on her cheeks to spread them apart as he positioned himself to kneel at her hole, and he used his metal hand to guide his tip to the entrance of her rim.

“That’s it, Baby.” Darcy murmured lovingly. “Take what you need. Fill me up. It’s been too long since I’ve felt you inside of me.”

Bucky groaned and pressed into her. He kept going in one long slide until he was bottomed out. Then he waited, allowing her to adjust. His head hung forward. His sweat-dampened curls plastered to his forehead. This was right where he had needed to be for so long. Buried inside of her, encompassed in her heat. It was agony and delight all at once. When he finally raised his head to see if she was ready for him to start moving, he noticed Steve’s eyes were locked on him, locked on where his flesh disappeared into Darcy. He placed his hands on Darcy’s hips and leaned forward to capture Steve’s lips in another kiss. When he pulled back, he looked at Darcy and received her nod to continue.

“Thank, God!” He cried.

He tried to go slow, tried to ease into it, but he had waited too long. He thrust into Darcy forcefully, making sure to bottom out every time. His hips slapped up against her ass cheeks, the sound reverberating throughout the room. He kept his hands on her waist to hold her still, so she couldn’t grind down and disrupt his rhythm. His grunts got louder as he got closer. But his cries were not the only ones.

“Bucky! Oh, God. Bucky!” Darcy pleaded brokenly. “That’s it. Take me. Give me more. Touch me. Oh, fuck- please touch me. I’ll do whatever you want- Just, PLEASE!”

Steve watched Bucky take his fill. He kept his eyes fixed on the bliss etched across the brunet’s face, noticed how lost he was, how enraptured. He did his best to sooth Darcy, crooning into her ear. “Hush, Sweetheart. This is for Bucky, remember? Look at him, Darcy. Look at how lost he is in you. You’re doing that for him. And when he’s done, he’s gonna take care of you real good. Both of us are. So just hold on a little longer, beautiful girl.”

Bucky could hear Steve talking, could her Darcy moan as she acquiesced. But he didn’t stop. He didn’t open his eyes to look at them. Instead he continued to chase his release. His face was scrunched. His thighs tensed where they were braced apart as he knelt before her. There was a tingle at the base of his spine, just a flare. Then, suddenly, it exploded. A flash fire coursed from that spot throughout his entire body. It seared in his blood and raged through his mind, until everything poured out through his cock. He was coming into Darcy in deep, panting spurts. His hips continued to press, not letting up until the last of his release had been wrenched out of him and was dripping from her hole and down his thighs.

He sat back on his heels, exhausted. He was still close enough to Darcy that he could remain inside her for a little longer while he softened and slipped free. He petted her thighs, her sides, up her neck and into her silky hair. He sounded out of breath when he spoke. “You were so good for me, Darcy Doll. So good.”

“How good?” Darcy asked hotly. There was a fire burning through her chest and a throbbing ache deep inside her womb.

Steve chuckled behind her. He squeezed her hands; his fingers were interlaced with hers. He brought one of her hands up so he could press a kiss to its back. His eyes laughed into Bucky’s, but the brunet could tell by the shadowed blue that he was close to his limits. “Had to promise her she would get her turn if she was patient just a little longer.”

“You’re right. You both have earned your reward.” Bucky got his second wind back. He pulled free from Darcy, hearing her faint gasp at the sensation. “How are you doing, though, Stevie?”

“I can take it.” The blond replied. He was feeling pretty desperate, but he could last for whatever Bucky had planned. He adjusted his hips and felt himself slide against the smooth skin of Darcy’s back. He hissed at the contact. He hoped he could last.

Knowing Steve was likely nearing the end of his tether, Bucky got started. He swiped at the cum still leaking out of Darcy. He reached his arm under the brunette and rubbed the warm liquid along Steve’s cock, lubing it up. He was careful not to apply too much pressure to his strokes, but the blond still groaned at the contact. Then he placed both hands on Darcy’s waist and lifted her. He gave her a stern stare.

“Behave. You’ll get your turn, but there’s one more thing I want to do.” He warned. Receiving her nod, he set her hips down, impaling her on Steve’s thick length.

“Fuck!” Steve shouted, surprised at the sudden heat.

“Shit, yes!” Darcy cried at finally being filled.

“You have ta wait, Doll.” Bucky reminded her wickedly.Though Darcy growled, she didn’t move. Bucky smiled and then gently eased her back until she was once again laying down on Steve’s chest and stomach. The position had Steve’s cock sliding out of her until he was only halfway in. When Darcy tried to grind down to replace the length she had lost, Bucky banded his metal arm over her hips, effectively holding her in place.

“Dammit, Buck.” Steve hissed through bared teeth. He gripped Darcy’s hands a little tighter, though he was careful not to use too much pressure.

“You can take it.” Bucky assured darkly as he situated his face right at Darcy’s core. Then he used the flat of his tongue to give one long lick from the base of Steve’s cock, up his length, over Darcy’s entrance where the rest of Steve disappeared, and up and over Darcy’s clit. Both of his lovers shouted out then. Steve called mostly curses. Darcy streamed a litany of rambled words and sounds that didn’t make much sense.

Steve regained control much quicker, so Bucky focused on taking Darcy apart. He spent a couple minutes pleasing himself. He toyed with her. He carefully licked around her bundle of nerves. He used his free hand to rub circles over the rim of her entrance. Every now and then he would return his mouth to suckle briefly and intensely on her clit, before he moved on again. Whatever he wanted, she was at his mercy. Bucky didn’t grant her much of it.

Hearing Darcy’s sharp outcries brought Steve closer to the brink. Their girl was clamping on his cock, aching for friction. But Steve had promised Bucky he wouldn’t move, even if being surrounded by Darcy’s warm wetness was killing him. Sometimes, he would feel Bucky release Darcy’s clit, only to press little kitten licks around Darcy’s entrance and along his length. Sometimes, he gave one long swipe like the first time. He gave one such lick now, slurping his tongue around the rim where Steve was pressed into Darcy and their flesh met. He growled, even more undone. “C’mon, Buck. I don’t know how much longer either of us can last.”

From his position, Bucky eyed the the sensitive triangle of skin on the underside of Steve’s length, just above his ball sac. It was open and exposed to the brunet, and Bucky had been waiting for the last possible minute to enact his plan. Using the hand not anchoring Darcy’s hips to Steve, he traced a finger down along the vein under Steve’s cock where it was not inside Darcy, until he reached that patch of skin. Then quickly, wickedly, with just the right amount of pressure, Bucky pressed right there.

Steve’s reaction was instantaneous. He threw his head back, breath bursting from his chest in heavy pants, neck arched beautifully, as he came. His hips pistoned underneath Darcy uncontrollably, while Bucky kept his finger steady on that spot. His hands released Darcy’s and gripped tightly to her waist, no doubt there would be bruises later, but at the moment, he didn’t care. He was lost to the explosive bliss of his orgasm. “Oh, fuck! Fuck!”

Bucky had plans for Darcy also. As soon as Steve had started his release, he lifted his metal arm from its band across Darcy’s stomach and placed it beneath her back. He lifted her torso upwards effortlessly, so she was now on her knees, straddling Steve’s thighs and facing Bucky. Her hands instinctively went to his shoulders, bracing her weight to keep her upright while Steve hammered into her from below.

And hammer he did. Lost as he was, Steve’s thrusts were hard, sharp, and uncontrolled. Darcy gloried in it. She clenched her inner muscles tighter around him, expletives streaming from her mouth. Praises, promises, threats. She didn’t care. She tried to thrust down onto him, wanting to meet him, match him. But Bucky wouldn’t let her. The arm behind her back wrapped firmly around her hips, under where Steve’s hands gripped her waist. He kept her still, kept her raised, forcing her to wait for Steve’s thrusts. All the while his tongue and lips remained permanently latched on her clit.

“Steve! Bucky! Oh, god, yes!” The tension coiled at her center finally broke. Her hands dug into Bucky’s dark hair, fingers scraping his scalp. Her action caused him to hiss and nip at her throbbing clit, sending her spiralling faster. She could feel the warm spurts of Steve’s cum inside of her, could feel her own wetness rush out of her at one of his powerful outstrokes and coat Bucky’s chin. Then, she could feel nothing at all as she tumbled into the oblivion of the most intense and soul-shattering orgasm she had ever had.

When Darcy came to, she was unsure of exactly how long she had been out. Though she was curious, her spent body was so relaxed, she didn’t bother opening her eyes to look around her. Instead, she took mental stock. She was lying on the bed, no longer in Steve’s hold, so she assumed it must have been at least a couple minutes. She rolled her shoulders; they were a little tense from having her wrists clasped together nearly the entire time, but she didn’t feel any real soreness. Between her legs she felt gloriously used and was still mildly throbbing from the occasional aftershocks. However, she was clean; which meant one of her boys had gotten a cloth to wipe up the mess. Expanding her circle of awareness to beyond her own physical borders, she then noticed the two lengths of heat pressed on either side of her.

Knowing they were likely anxious to see how she was feeling, she gave a languorous stretch and yawned luxuriously before she opened her eyes to look at them. She had been right. Two sets of blue eyes peered back at her from where each had their head propped up on an elbow, facing her. Steve’s cleared the moment she focused on him, immediately warming to a summer sky sky blue, full of his love. Bucky’s were slate blue now, and slightly cloudy with just a hint of worry. She quickly reassured him.

“Best. Lesson. Ever.” She enthused. She smiled sunnily up into Bucky’s face, so he would know she meant it. She heard Steve laugh boyishly from his side. She turned to him and pulled him towards her with one hand. She rubbed her cheek against his playfully, before she pulled him into a long, warm kiss. 

“Love you, Steve. So glad you’re home.” She whispered to him when she released him. 

“Love you, too, Sweetheart. Nowhere else I’d rather be.” Steve breathed.

Then she turned to Bucky. She reached around his neck and pulled their foreheads together so they could stare closely into each other’s eyes and breath each other’s breath. “Love you, Bucky. So glad you’re home.”

Then she finally kissed him. It wasn’t passionate, but it was filled with love. Her mouth simply moved into him, claimed him, took him over. He could barely breathe, but when he did it was full of her. Pulling back, his voice was gruff with emotion. “God, I love you so much, Darcy. You have to know.”

“I do.” She smiled. She snuggled back into Steve’s embrace and pulled Bucky forward with her. They wrapped tightly together, making a single unit, until all three heartbeats synced perfectly as one. “Now, I remember you promised me that you’d spend all night kissing me. I think you should get started on that, don’t you?”


End file.
